Memories of a Hero
by TragicMagic599
Summary: "I've always thought you to be the perfect hero," Zelda trailed, "But, you're nothing but a traitor!" she yelled. No Zelda that isn't me. He's taking over my body. I can't stop him. He's to powerful. I watched as my body raised the bow. I took aim, "Traitor," she muttered angrily with tears forming in her eyes. I watched helplessly as the arrow was fired.
1. So it begins

**Hello there people, this is my first Legend of Zelda story. So, don't judge me, constructive criticism is welcome.**

Inspiration: Other Fanfictions, Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and lots of strawberry poptarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, obviously.  


* * *

The woman before me grinned, her red hair blazed almost as if it was on fire. "Now, I'll ask you one more time, are you going to take my offer? It'll be your one and only chance to right the wrongs of your past," she said slyly. Her burning red eyes showed distrust.

I shook my head, "Din, my time is over,"

She glared, "I'm not going to leave without a 'yes,' so. Unless you want to eternally be bothered by the Goddess of Power, I suggest you say, 'yes,'"

I looked at the ground, I can't go back, I thought, they have a new hero.

She obviously could read my thoughts, because Din placed her hands on her hips, "They're hero was only chosen because you refused, now, are you going to put him through all that suffering again?" the Goddess sighed, "Think rationally, would you like to have skin again? Or are you going to stay in that hollow shell full of lies for the rest of eternity?" she remarked. I had no choice, if I was going to get her to leave, I'd have to answer yes.

"Alright, I'll do it only on one condition," she looked at me, her Red eyes looking straight into my soul.

She pursed her lips, "Name your reasoning,"

I adjusted my helmet, "I want everything I had during my era, including Navi and Epona, except the Master Sword,"

She glared but than sighed, "Fine, we have a deal, Hero of Time,"

It was a normal day for the Hero of Light, just an average old day on the farm. It was boring, oh how he longed for adventure. The Light Hero began to walk back to his tree house, when someone put they're hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it right there!" Link turned around to see Beth, "Link, I want to ask you something," she said shifting uncomfortably Her eyes were fixed towards the ground.

"Uh...Yes?" I asked,

"Will you go to the Hylian Festival with me?" she asked, still looking down shyly.

"Beth I'd love to but...I can't,"

Beth looked up shocked, a tear formed in her eye, "But, why?"

"I want to go with someone else," he said simply,

"Ugh!" She yelled and stomped off, that was very unusual for Beth but, hey she was a teenager. Strange things happen. Link walked along trying to forget what just happened, he turned down everyone. He had a good reason though, he wanted to go with Zelda. He grabbed the ladder to his house.

"That wasn't very nice," someone said, Link looked up. He saw a cloaked man, sitting on the roof of his house.

Link glared at the sight of him, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "I have many names, but I am simply you,"

Link didn't find that amusing, "Tell me who you really are!" he growled.

The man didn't say anything for a moment, "Hero of Time, me vengeance for you will soon commence, prepare yourself,"

Link was slightly puzzled by this, "I'm not the Hero of Time, he disappeared around 200 years ago,"

"Nice try, that petty excuse won't stop me from slitting your throat," he growled.

Link unsheathed his sword, "I'd like to see you try,"

The hooded figure stood up, he couldn't see his face, but Link sensed a smile. "With pleasure," the man was about to jump down when a bright light flashed across the sky, "The hell," he glanced back to me, "So you aren't the Hero after all," he opened his bag, a black fairy came out.

It flew up and came back down. "Castle Town," it whispered. The hooded man nodded, he jumped into a tree and disappeared.

I woke up to a creepy old guy staring at me. His expression was annoyed. "Finally, looks like I'm done. Get better," he grumbled, and walked out the door. The heck. I looked around, it was dark. I saw a woman behind the counter cleaning glasses.

She looked up, a warm smile crept across her face, "You finally awake hon'?" she asked, I nodded, "Good, now. Would ya' mind tellin' me where you came from?"

I was about to tell her the sacred realm but I decided against it and play the amnesia act. "I don't know, I can't remember anything,"

She groaned, "Not again,"

The way she said, 'again' made me think this has happened before. "I'm sorry?" I asked,

She set down the glass gently, "No, don't apologize, it's not your fault, I should apologize for being so rude," she placed her hand on her hip, "You can call me Telma, what's your name hon'"

I looked down, "Link," I whispered, surprised I actually said my real name. She stared at me for a moment. Her gaze never broke. I gulped this Lady was beginning to scare me. I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I've felt this before. It was when I first entered the Water Temple. Shit. He's here too. "Argh," I groaned as another wave hit me.

Telma looked at me surprised, "You okay?"

I shook my head, "Take," I huffed, "Me, to-" I fell back, He's stronger than before, "the Princess," this time it was a wave of pain that hit me. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I looked at Telma pitifully. She nodded, she yelled something but I couldn't hear her. I was in to much pain to actually care. I was quickly losing consciousness. That's when I blacked out. Thanks Din, It's great to be a human again. I thought as I lost communication with reality.

"Let me through!" Link hissed, "I order you to let me into the castle!"

The two guards looked at each other hesitantly. "I'm sorry Sir Link, but were under strict orders not to let anyone in, even you,"

He glared menacingly at them, "You don't understand, I have to see the Queen, if I don't Hyrule will fall!"

The guard on the right gulped, "Really?"

The guard on the left sighed, "Listen kid, we can't let you in, our lives really do depend on this,"

Link grunted, "Fine, I'll be back in the morning," Link heard the guards let out a sigh of relief. Jerks, Link thought. Link walked down the steps. Suddenly he saw Telma riding her horse with a wagon behind her. It was covered so I couldn't see what was inside.

"Afternoon, Madam, how are you this evening?" he asked formally.

Telma gave him a long look over. She had a confused look on her face, "It's been alright, how 'bout you?"

Link shrugged, "It's been alright," Alright was an understatement. It was beyond weird. "Hey, Telma? Are you going to the castle?"

She looked at me, "Why yes, I am. How did you know?"

I shrugged, "I guessed," I looked straight into her eyes, "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Why, anything for you hon'"

"Can you...Can you sneak me into the castle. It's important." I demanded.

She looked me over, "Alright, but _do not_ touch anythin' ya' hear me?" she said in a stern voice. I've never heard her talk like that to me before.

"Alright" I said as I climbed into the wagon. Inside there was a large lump in the middle of it. I decided to overlook it seeing as how she told me specifically not to touch anything. I sat there in silence. The only sound I could hear was Telma's horse Adina trotting along the stone pavement. Suddenly I heard a large creak. The castle gates were opening. I smirked. Suckers, I thought. Suddenly there was a large BANG. That signaled the gates were shut. I kept in her cart just in case any guards were hanging around.

Telma began to hum a soothing song. I listened to the notes. It seems she forgot I was here. There was a crack of lightning which startled Adina. The wagon stopped. Telma jumped off her horse, "Ride's over pretty boy," she said, "I need your help, can you help me carry this?" she asked. I nodded. It seems this was a gurney. I picked up one end and helped her through the doors. We walked to the royal court room. Queen Zelda sat in her chair, staring at the ceiling, not taking notice to our arrival.

Telma gently set the gurney down. I was getting the feeling there was a person on it. She hurried over to the Queen, "Your majesty," she said bowing, "I bring you urgent news, _he_ needs your help. Immediatly,"

Zelda, looked over at me, "What seems to be the problem Master Link?"

I looked at the gurney covered in cloth, "With all do respect your majesty, I think she means him," I said pointing at the lump. I'm pretty sure that's a person. I grabbed one end of the cloth and pulled it off. I gasped, this **can't** be. Is it?

* * *

**This is my first Legend of Zelda story, go easy on me. I know this may seem confusing at first but it get's better I promise. Anyways. I'll update soon whether people read or not. Reviews are strongly encouraged. Oh yeah, that ghost warrior guy in Twilight Princess that teaches you all the secret sword techniques. That's Link the Hero of Time. Just an fyi. **

**Please Review. Laters**

**~**

PDestiny123


	2. It's only Hylian

**I re-wrote chapter 2, so yeah, here, the only thing that is pretty much the exact same is the beginning, with some changes. So scenes are different, overall, it's almost different. I realized I was jumping into the story to fast, which is bad. So let's postpone hooded guy attacking, that and I suck at writing fight scenes ^.^' . So, yeah, enjoy the story, the action in this story can only be described in this story with two words, Exploding, and a really bright light. Read it and you'll know what I mean. **

** I would seriously like to thank those who reviewed, it means so much to me.  
Oh well, enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, if I did, I'd be rich.!**_

* * *

Link Time (POV)  
"Link," A voice called, "Hero of Time, open your eyes," I opened my eyes slowly to see Nayru looking right at me, her blue eyes were glowing slightly. I could tell she was nervous. "Hero of Time, it has come to my attention that he has been reincarnated," she said. "Have you any thoughts on this growing matter?" she said raising her brow.

"Yes," I replied, "He has come back and is growing stronger, I felt his power before I passed out. I have reasons to believe he has harnessed the power of the Orb of Rowanis,"

Nayru shuddered, "Hylia's sacred source of Power, this can turn into a tragedy if nothing is done about it,"

"Indeed,"

Nayru walked towards me, with her lyre in hand. "I do believe you may need this on your quest," she said with a flat voice, the harp began to shine and shrink. It turned into the sacred Ocarina of Time.

I looked at it an awe, "So that's how you hid it," I trailed, "Are you sure you don't want to keep the Ocarina of Time?" I asked her,

"I'm positive now, go back to your body," she said gently placing the instrument in my hand. I took it gratefully, Nayru held out her other hand, and a small whistle appeared. "Take this with you, if you are in a calamity give me a ring, may we meet again," Nayru closed her eyes, and the world began to glow blue.

Link Light POV

"Holy Hylia!" Zelda and I said in unision. The Queen than walked swiftly over to the Hero, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Master Link, Madam Telma, where did you find him?" she said never letting her stare drop from the fallen hero.

Telma began to walk forward, "He appeared out of nowhere in center of castle town, when he woke up, he began to have some sort of breakdown, his last words before he slipped from consciousness were to take him to you,"

"So you say he appeared out of nowhere?" Zelda asked in disbelief, "That still doesn't explain the fact he is here, while we all know he's dead," she trailed, "Perhaps, the goddesses sent him here, on a quest of some sort," Zelda turned around to look at me, she examined me from top to bottom. "You bare a distinct resemblance to the Hero of Time, are you two perhaps related?"

I shook my head, "With all do respect your majesty, I have no knowledge of my ancestors," I replied formally, "N'or do I have any knowledge as to why he's here, for all I know, he may be the spawn of magic," It would make sense to as if he was a spy. "If that is the case, then we should contain him securely until he wakes up, under those circumstances, we could interrogate him."

Zelda was silent for a minute,"You may be correct, I'll have some guards escort him," she indeed did summon guards, they took the Hero away, and escorted Telma out of the castle.

I do doubt, this is the real deal, I mean, who comes back from the dead? No one, not even the strongest guardian Deity can conjure up such a situation, unless, it's the three Golden Goddesses.

Zelda walked to her seat, "I do have one question for you hero," she said, and placed her hand over the intricate carvings in the chair, "I want to know, have you been having any nightmares lately?"

To my surprise, I chuckled, "You to, huh?" I ran my hand throw my dark blonde hair.  
Zelda sighed, she looked helplessly at me, "I too, have been having an unpleasant dreams," she gave me a small smile. "I can't help but fear for this country, I feel as if an unusual strong presence has been reincarnated," I looked at her shocked, she could see my distress, "I don't think it will happen, but for the security of this country please, be aware of everything that is happening,"

I bowed, "Yes, your majesty, I shall do as you wish,"

Zelda smiled, "It is good to know we have you on our side, you may be dismissed " I took up the liberty to explore, It seems to be of a great honor, to walk around the castle unguarded. I couldn't help but think about the current scenario. If this is the real deal, then, how? No, a better way to phrase that is why.

"Ah, Sir Link, it is a pleasure to see you here, what business do you have in the gardens?" I turned around to see the gardener, Agothin. For as long as I can remember, which wasn't long, Agothin has been working at the castle as the gardener.

I saluted, "Nothing sir, I took it upon my liberty to wander around, if it intrudes your work space, I can leave,"

"Oh no, it's fine, please take it upon yourself to wander around," he said and got back to planting roses.

Leaving the old man behind, I decided my destination. The graveyard. I avoided that place at all costs, but now. I have to go there to find answers, considering, that's where the Hero of Time is buried. I made my way around the castle and found the patch of leaves that covered the entrance. Honestly, I don't think It's possible for me to turn into a wolf anymore. Well, I haven't tried yet.

I didn't want to try, it was a very painful act to transform, I only did transformed when it necessary. So, instead, I placed a bomb. Not the smartest idea in the world, but hey, it worked. As expected, the wall blew up, I can explain the damage later. Right now, I need to know the truth, I stepped carefully under the remnants of the wall. I carefully sifted through the rubble until I came through the entrance.

I carefully walked through the graveyard, going to find someones tomb was an act of idiocy, especially in this cemetery Redeads and their minions, guard this sacred land. If you weren't careful, you would end up fighting an army of dead. I broke into a careful sprint, to the lone tree. I placed another bomb on the rock. I wasn't looking for the body, I was looking for the item he was buried with.

If I could successfully find the item, I would be able to determine if the 'so called' hero, was actually a spawn of magic. The bomb went off leaving a chest behind, I jumped with joy, well, not literally Taking precaution, I slowly opened the chest, inside, there it was. I grabbed it and held it up in the air instinctively. What was I holding? The one and only Lens of Truth.

I quickly held up the Lens, only to my dismay it doesn't work. I held the item in front of me, and examined it briefly. "I wonder how it works, I think the Lens needs magic or something, crap," Magic, the one and only thing I suck at, Ok not one and only thing. I'm not perfect. Not even close.

"Maybe, her Majesty can show me the art of magic," I trailed, now the next problem, how do I block the path again...? I didn't think of that, by goddess, how could I be so careless?! Shoot, I don't exactly know how- of course that's it! It's so simple. I place as much rubble as possible back into the original position or something like that, and cover the it with mud. Use a bomb, and I have a cement effect. It will do for now.  
I scooped up a handful of rubble from the blast, and piled the pebbles on the hole. As soon as I thought it was good enough, I poured water and packed the pebbles together tightly. I then placed a bomb near the the mound. Well, BOMBS AWAY!

As I predicted the rubble hardened "well, that was easy," I just hope the blast didn't cause a distraction. I let the thought slide from my mind, I have more important matters to intend to.

I progressed further, until a hand stopped me, "Where exactly do you think your going Sir Link?"

Link Time POV

Where am I? Don't know, I woke up in a well guarded room, bars on the windows, and I could hear two guards gloating over their wives on the other side of the door. I guess this is the Castle infirmary for more 'unstable' patients. Believe me, I wound up here a couple of times back in my day. Mostly so I wouldn't escape, I won't get into that matter now, It's something I'd rather not recall.

"Ah, your Majesty, would you like to enter?" I heard from the other side of the door, as if on cue, the door clicked and a woman entered. She looked simalar to the queen in my era. Although, she wore ribbons like the goddess Hylia, and her hair was a light brown. She looked really good. The dress complimented her figure well, and her features were as if she were a porcelain doll.

"Greetings," she gave me a look of uncertainty "Link, I presume," I nodded and bowed in the bed.

"Your majesty, it is an honor," her majesty, proceeded to walk to the chair by the bed. She politely sat down, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown. She nervously brushed the hair out of her face. What's wrong? I thought, she was acting uncomfortable but then again, who wouldn't. Oh look, that dead guy is back, let's just carry on with our day.

"I would like to ask you a couple of questions, would that be alright?" I nodded in agreement,

"Good, now, who are you really?" I stared at her, who am I? You should know, but I should have expected doubt.

"My name is Link, the Hero of Time, or Hero of Legends, guardian Deity of Time," I answered. After I died, the goddesses made me the Deity of Time. Since Kaeporis, was fading away. Like all Guardian Deities, you began to fade away after a certain amount of time. Just like the sages. It's a miracle Rauru the sage of light, is still around.

Zelda looked away for a moment. "How do I know you speak the truth?" she asked, In answer to her question. I pulled out the Ocarina on Time, and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. She looked at me in surprise, but the look faded, "Many people know that melody, and that may not be the real Ocarina of Time," I sighed, as I began to play the Song of Time.

As soon as I was done playing the song, swirls of light began to form in the room, her majesty jumped up, "What in the world is happening?" she yelled. Zelda was now backing towards the door, the light grew brighter, we had to cover our eyes to prevent blindness.

"I don't know!" I yelled back to her, "It's never done this before!" I shut my eyes preventing any light to escape in. It was to bright, suddenly, it stopped. I opened them, a bit dazed from the bright light. I shook my head, I looked to Zelda who was too busy rubbing her eyes. That's when I saw it. It was a fairy. Navi.

"Navi!" I yelled, "I've missed you so much!" hugging the floating ball of light. Her little body was struggling from my grip.

"Let go of me!" Her melodic bell like voice chirped. "It's good to see you to, but do you have to be smashing me!?"

I let her go, "Sorry, I just missed you so much!" It was overwhelming. Honestly, emotions were new to me, again. While I was dead, I had no emotions, well that's not true, I felt dread. There was no ending to dread.

Navi flew up, and slapped me, "Ok, I deserved that,"

"Hey Listen, I missed you too," she said soothingly, and landed on my shoulder. I glanced past Navi at the dazed queen.

Zelda was still rubbing her eyes, after a couple of seconds she squinted, "Is that a fairy?"she asked, I nodded my head, again.

Navi flew over to her, "Princess Zelda?" the small being asked, "No, it can't be her, you look to different,"

"I am indeed Zelda, but, not the Zelda you once knew," She turned to me, "I still have my doubts in your claims. For now, I will put my trust into you, do not misuse it,"

"You have my word, your majesty," I bowed,

"Good, now get some rest," With that Zelda left, I don't blame her for doubting, it's only Hylian.

* * *

**Wells, I rewrote chapter 2, I read all of the reviews thinking, 'Yeah, I screwed up immensely,'.**

**I hope you like this chapter better than the last, I actually re-read this one! The last chapter, I wrote from the top of my head and posted it. Same with the first, and yeah. Wells, I hope you like it.**

Farewell for now, chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. MAGIC!

_**Hello there my awesome readers, it's been quite some time huh? Truth be told, I'm not going to blame it on school, I've been lazy these past few, how many weeks it has been. I'm having issues of coming up with ideas. Also, go back to chapter two, I redid the whole chapter, except the first part, that pretty much stayed the same.**_

_**This chapter was a lot longer, (6,347 words) but my lovely laptop crashed, right when I was done, and I didn't have the energy to rewrite the whole thing again, so sorry my chapter is short again. Oh yeah, what is beta reading? I see that in the shout out's in stories sometimes, and well, what is it?  
**_  
_**Oh yeah, and Link is kind of OOC**_** in this, I mean the hero of Light, or something. They should call him the hero of twilight! It sounds so much better, admit it. Before I get way off topic again, he is OOC on purpose, I will explain in the next chapter or so.**

_**Okay, shout outs, because I love you guys, and you should be recognized,  
DesertRose98, Meneil, XxNeo-ChanxX, Mrperson0, Mr Mario Hunter, and Kenzi333 (Yay, she reviewed my story!)**_

_**To, XxNeo-ChanxX, your review cracked me up, thank you for righting one that was long, it gave me some tips, I guess. All I can say is 'YAY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!" I rewrote chapter 2 hoping it would be better after reading your review.**_

* * *

Link Light Pov

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at the short General. He was using his finger to twirl his mustache. His gold suspenders gleamed slightly in the dim light, and his white sating jacket looked as if it was made of jewels, as it reflected brightly.

"I have orders to keep you out of the castle, now I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said pridefully, "and I mean now," Yunit said, emphasizing the 'Now,' sternly.

I shook my head, "Who issued these orders?"

"By the queen herself! That's who, leave or we can take a quick trip to the guillotine," he said, as he rocked back on his heels.

I shuddered, the guillotine. What a minute, the guillotine has been outlawed, and I just spoke to Zelda. Somethings going on, "General Yunit, the guillotine has been outlawed for 4 years."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his expression was stoic.

"Who issued these orders, I just spoke to her majesty, she said nothing of keeping me out,"

General Yunit looked at me strangely for a minute but finally spoke, "Colonel Hue, he told all of the soldiers to keep you out, he claimed it was an order from her majesty."

"Thank you, I will handle it from here," I said, walking away

"Explains the guards earlier," I mumbled to myself, and went through the front doors of the castle.

Everytime I walk in here, I instinctivly grab my double clawshots. Forgetting I can now use the door. I immiediatly put away the weapons and headed towards the throne room. After a lot of walking, I finally arrived. But, Zelda wasn't there. Infact, her throne was empty, no one was here. Not ever her Lady in Waiting, Melinda. Who usually sits beside her in another chair.

"Weird," I muttered, and kept walking. Clutching the lens of truth closer to me. I opened the door to the tower, where Zelda's study resides. As I walked up the tower, I couldn't help but lose myself in a memory.

_"Link! Link, no, stand still, or the queen will be cross with you!" Instructor Hamilia, said sternly. If she knew what I did, she wouldn't be telling me to stand still. I squirmed a bit, the armor was really tight. _

_"Loosen the breast plate," I ordered, "It's too tight!" I complained. Mrs Hamilia let out a grunt of annoyence. _

_"By the goddesses, you sure complain a lot, why don't you hold still?"_

_I shrugged, "I've been on a lot of adventures, It's hard to hold still when you're used to running for your life," _

_"Sure, adventures," she said sarcastically, tightning the breast plate more. I winced, it was getting hard to breath, now I know how woman feel with their corsets. _

_"You know..." I said taking in a breath, "You're the most sarcastic old lady, I've ever known," I said cheekily. _

_"I'll let you know I'm not old! Take that back you brat!" she snapped. _

_I laughed, "Right because 64 isn't old," _

_"Why on earth would the queen appoint you as her head of army!?" she yelled. _

_"Like I said, I've been on many adventures. Saving the queen's life was one of them," _

_"You stuck up brat, I doubt you could save even a fly!" _

_"You underestimate, take off this armor and I'll show what I'm capable of," I said, trying to pull of the helmet on my head. Armor limits your range of motion quite a bit._

_"That won't be necessary, as I know what you are capable of," a new voice said, I glanced at the door. A young woman in her early twenties stood there, she was wearing a white dress. Her light brown hair was in a braid, and she had two parts of her hair wrapped in cloth. The thing I noticed most about her, was the crown. It had a red rupee, and two silver rupees. It was the treasure of the royal family, not to mention the last descendant Queen Zelda the seventh._

_Mrs. Hamalia bowed, and tried to pull me down with her. However the armor limited my range of motion, a little too much. I tried to bow, but could not. _

_Zelda laughed at my struggle, "It is alright, I come here for a casual visit. Mrs. Hamalia does Sir Link, really have to wear that much armor. It looks constricting." _

_"It is," I muttered. Mrs. Hamalia shot me a deadly glare. _

_"Alright, let's go Link, it will take me at least two hours to get the armor off of you," _

_I groaned, "Two hours?" _

"Link?" Zelda asked, pulling me out of my trance. I walked to her desk in her office. She appeared to be quite tired. "You know, you never told me why you came here,"

I placed the Lens of Truth on her desk, "I was attacked in Ordon Village, he was going on how he was going to kill the Hero of Time, for revenge," I said,

Zelda put her book down, "Hm, his life was a mystery, most say he appeared out of nowhere, he was a spawn of the goddesses. It still is a mystery, how he disappeared for seven years, and walked out of the Temple of Time, unknowing of Hyrule's status at the time."

"So...?"

Zelda sighed, "We don't know muchd, there is no way we have to figure it out,"

"Unless, that man is actually the Hero of Time," I said,

Zelda looked at the item I placed on her desk, "Is that the Lens of Truth?' she asked,

I nodded, "It is said if it is buried along side the dead, it will have the power to see into someone's heart. That is why is was hidden in the Kakariko Village. After the Hero of Time recovered the Sheikah artifact, he used it to vanquish the evil in the graveyard. It was buried with him. You didn't dig up his body, did you?" she asked a bit disgusted of the thought.

I shook my head, "No, I only dug up this. I need you to teach me magic," I said.

Zelda put her finger on her lower lip, to be honest. I've always thought it was cute when she did that... "Depends, are you sure you are actually capable of preforming this art, most are not. Only a select few, and not to mention the females of the royal family,"

"That's a strange gene," I commented, "Then again, the Gerudo race is just one big race of females."

Zelda nodded, "It is, now give me your hand, I'm going to read you're aura,"

I looked at her in confusion, "How will that help,"

She gently grabbed my hand, "If I open my minds eye, I will be able to see your aura. Everybody has a different aura, certain colors mean certain abilities. Let's not forget patterns, shapes, and motion. But I will not bore you with this complicated matter,"

I nodded. Her Majesty closed her eyes, "Eye sdnim eht nepo ot rewop rouy em dnel, sesseddog taerg ho," she chanted, I immediately recognized that as Ancient Hylian, and silently translated that as, 'Oh great Goddesses, lend me your power to open the mind's eye,'

She opened her eyes, they were glowing gold. I felt a chill go down my spine, it was like her gaze could cut right through me. She overlooked me a couple of times. She let go of my hand and shut her eyes. She began to rub them, "I'm sorry, how rude of me to rub my eyes in front of guests." she said as if nothing happened, "It's just, they burn after I do that,"

"So...?"

"Oh, right, you are unable to preform magic. I'm sorry Link," she said softly.

I groaned, "Then you use the Lens of Truth, on him,"

She nodded, understandingly,

"By the way, has he awoken?"

"Yes, would you like to go visit him?"

I nodded, "Sure,"

* * *

**Am I the only one that spells I'm with a capital I, i'm looks wrong. Okay, review please. **


End file.
